


Famous Last Words

by DeliciousGollum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: i felt really sad after watching the movie, it's short because i'm trash, so here it is, ugh loki is so full of self-hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGollum/pseuds/DeliciousGollum
Summary: "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin... and death." And how right he was.





	Famous Last Words

_"_ _Your father-"_

_"_ _HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"_

_"_ _Then am I not your mother?"_

_"_ _No, you're not."_

His last words to her.

His last words to her before she-

_"_ _Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again."_

-before she…

Come on, Loki, say it, you coward, say it!

-before she  _died._

Before she was stabbed by Malekith because she couldn't move to slay him.

She couldn't move. The creature was gripping her throat so hard-

_"_ _You might want to take the stairs to the left."_

The creature he, Loki, led to her.

_"_ _am the monster parents tell their children about at night."_

All his fault.

_"…_ _take the stairs to the left."_

_"…_ _never see her again."_

_"_ _No, you're not."_

The chair explodes in particles of wood.

 

 


End file.
